


You can borrow mine.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [29]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull doesn't own any fancy ties for his one fancy shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can borrow mine.

“Dorian,” Bull sighed, “just take the car.”

Dorian gave Bull a quick glance through the mirror as he fixed his hair one last time, “I am not going to show up to this job interview in your car, Amatus.”

“What’s wrong with Baby Doll?”

Dorian gave a snort, “Your _Baby Doll_ is a twenty-six year old stick shift muscle car that is missing two headlights and has no brakes. Not to mention the fact that it coughs out noxious smoke everytime you shift gears.”

“She’s just picky is all.” Bull says with a smile as he sips his coffee. He had to get down to Skyhold University to meet his boys for a job. They were fixing up the gym and the roof of the buildings. Dorian had a new job interview.

“It’s all right.” Dorian said as he put his sunglass on top of his head, turning to Bull with his wonderful smile, “Lavellan and Cullen are carpooling today. They’ll take me since it's right across the street from their job.”

“ _Lavellan and Cullen?”_

“Don’t worry,” Dorian says with a wave of his hand, “Cadash is driving today.”  

“Thank goodness for **small** miracles then.” Bull says with a bored look on his face. Dorian gives a giggling snort before coming over to Bull and giving him a long kiss.

“You are meeting with the Dean today right? At Skyhold?”

“Yep. It’s the only reason I’m wearing a nice shirt.”

Dorian gives a low hum as he runs his fingers over the purple silk pulled tight over Bulls chest. He looks at Bull and runs both hands around his neck and Bull shivers.

“You need a tie.”

“Don’t own one.” Bull says with a smirk as he pulls Dorian close to him. Dorian smirks and then a horn screams from outside. He pulls away and his hips sway away. Bull watches that ass with drool in his mouth and his pants a little too tight.

“You can borrow mine.” Dorian calls over his shoulder as he goes out the door.

 

 


End file.
